


He Loved You

by drechian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Peter, Mourning, Peter is loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drechian/pseuds/drechian
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSENDGAME SPOILERSENDGAME SPOILERSENDGAME SPOILERSENDGAME SPOILERSENDGAME SPOILERSENDGAME SPOILERSENDGAME SPOILERSThe only reason he went that day was because it was raining, and he figured no one would be there in such a foul weather.So you can only imagine the shock in his face when he saw a little girl sitting in front of her daddy's tombstone, all dirtied and soaked.or Peter thought he didn’t need comfort, but someone makes him realize that he deserves it.





	He Loved You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [THE WHOLE FANDOM](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=THE+WHOLE+FANDOM).



It's been a year since the snap was reversed, since they defeated Thanos, since they officially won. The world was as it should be- still a bit chaotic, still a bit stressful, but there was hope, and everyone was thriving. 

They were all doing their best to live the life they have made possible by the heroes of their universe, made possible by their blood, sweat, tears, and sacrifices.

The key term here was 'doing their best.' Everyone wasn’t necessarily succeeding, but that was better than nothing, right?

If you ask Peter Parker how he was faring, he would say he was doing fine. He was back in school- he even had a scholarship courtesy of Pepper Potts and Stark Industries. He was being Spider-man again - he patrolled every night, making sure to look out for the little guy. He also made sure he spent more time with his friends and family; Ned, MJ and he were hanging out more even outside decathlon, he and his Aunt May always had dinner together, and he always kept Happy updated- it wasn’t really hard because him and his aunt seemed to have started a relationship. Peter wasn’t really excited about it, but he believed the two deserved to find each other especially after what they’ve been through.

What he hasn't done was talk to Pepper and Morgan directly.

He always just sent Happy his greetings and concerns, and the head of security would relay the message to the mother and daughter, and they would do the same to Peter. Sometimes they would video call, or voice chat, but that was mostly it. He was invited a few times for dinner, but a lot of things would get in the way. Pepper had so much to deal with now being a CEO and a single mother. Peter had studies and Spider-man. 

He also hasn't dropped by for the internship because- 

Because he didn't have a boss anymore.

He was Tony Stark's  _ personal _ intern. What was his use now that Tony's-

_ Gone. _

Anyway, it's been a year since all that went down, and it's been a year since Peter actually tried to visit Tony. He went to the funeral, but that was it. They had buried him at a private cemetery, the location really only known by few, and Peter was one of them. But he never really visited. They were rebuilding their lives, and he knew Tony would have wanted him to focus on that, rather than cry on his tombstone.

At least, that's what he told himself.

He walked as slowly as he could, only looking at his feet as he counted the steps to Tony's grave. He's only been there once, but he knew how far it was from the entrance.

He honestly had no plans. He didn't know why he went in the first place. He thought maybe giving Tony an update wouldn't be so bad.

_ "Hey. We're doing fine now. Thank you. You made this possible." _

That's what he planned on saying.

The only reason he went that day was because it was raining, and he figured no one would be there in such a foul weather.

So you can only imagine the shock in his face when he saw Morgan Stark sitting in front of her daddy's tombstone, all dirtied and soaked.

Peter caught himself staring for a long second before concern just bubbled inside him and instantly he found himself running to Morgan's side. 

"Morgan! What are you doing?" He cried as he knelt in the ground, made sure that the umbrella was covering her, and all the while hussking out of his jacket so he could put it in her. "Gosh, you'll get sick at this rate. Come on, put this on."

Morgan took a while before she realized who was with her. "Peter?"

The older brunet conjured a smile and nodded as he took a handkerchief and started drying the young girl. "Yeah, it's me, Mor. How'd you get here? Why are you alone? Why don't you have an umbrella?"

Peter's concerned rambling somehow made her smile, it was small, but it was better than the expression she had earlier. "Peter, that's a lot of questions."

"And I need answers to all of them, little missy." He huffed. Somehow- now that he wasn't alone, the mood had turned lighter. 

"Well I may have asked Uncle Happy to take me to the park, but I just actually wanted to go here. So when Uncle Happy wasn't looking, I ran away." Morgan explained sheepishly. 

Peter raised a brow. "You convinced Uncle Happy to take you to the park in this rain? And you couldn't have asked him to accompany you here?"

At that, the little girl frowned. "I- I didn't think of that. I just- really wanted to go visit daddy."

Peter's heart instantly dropped. He actually forgot where they were for a moment. They were in front of Tony's grave.

Morgan continued to explain. "I wanted to visit daddy earlier than this. But mommy said we'll do it once the rain cleared. Then suddenly she was called away for a meeting again. So - so I thought we wouldn't be visiting daddy at all today. So I convinced Uncle Happy to take me outside, and decided I would go to daddy's grave myself." Tears started to form under her eyes. "I miss him a lot."

Peter felt him self choke. He found it hard to breathe. He pulled Morgan closer to him and squeezed her in a tight hug, he didn't care if he was getting wet. "Oh, Morgan. You're such a strong girl. I hope you know how much Tony loves-" He stopped and took a deep breath before continuing, "-loved you. And I'm sure, wherever your daddy is, he misses you too." 

It was a moment of silence between the two of them for a while. Peter couldn't find himself telling Tony the words that were running in his mind earlier before he saw Morgan.

Suddenly the girl spoke up again, "Do you visit daddy often, Peter?"

The young brunet hesitated, but he answered truthfully. "No. It's my first time again since last year."

"Why?" The girl looked at him, curious, and hurt, "Did you not miss daddy until today?"

Peter was never prepared for that question. He was used to being asked if he was okay. He would say he was doing fine. He won't mention that he still has nightmares about what happened on Titan - _ he died. He felt like he died Oh God _ , and what had gone down during the final battle - _ they are too many of them. Too many. Someone please help him. _ He won't mention that sometimes he's too afraid of putting on the suit, because it reminds him of all the dangers young him never considered-  _ but now he knew better. He knew that this field of work takes away lives. _ He doesn't mention how badly he wishes that none of it ever happened- how he wishes for everything to go back to normal.  _ That time when they were happy. _

And he doesn't mention how much he misses Tony.

Because honestly- he wasn't special. A lot of people misses Tony. He had a wife and a child he left behind, and they have every right to miss him. He built that family for five years- and Peter wasn't there for those five years. After he got back from being snapped, he wasn't even able to talk to him. They just hugged and that's it.   
  


He felt like he didn't deserve to mourn Tony because who was he to the man honestly? Peter knew who Tony was to him; his hero, his idol, his mentor, his friend- his- would he go as far to say that he saw him as a father figure? He felt a bitter taste bubble in his mouth just thinking about it because Tony wasn't his father no matter how much he wanted it. He was Morgan's father- and she lost him- 

And he feels like he could have done something- maybe if he had tried harder, then Tony wouldn't have to sacrifice himself. Maybe if he was just more helpful, then Tony wouldn't have been alone to make that decision. If only he was just  _ better _ .

"I bet daddy misses you." 

Peter was pulled out of his thoughts instantly. He looked at Morgan with just pure shock and confusion on his face.

"Tony misses me?"

It was Morgan's turn to looked at him confused. "I think so. He missed you a lot when you were gone."

"Daddy would always tell me stories about you. Told me how great and kind you were. Sometimes he gets sad when he thinks about you, but we hug it out and he starts remembering the happy times. He also told me really funny and embarrassing ones. He showed me a lot of your pictures together. You made daddy really happy. I really wanted to meet you, but he told me I couldn't. But now I have, and I think you are everything what daddy told me."

Morgan said it all so casually. Little did she know of how it was affecting the young man beside her. He started trembling, and tears were easily pushing themselves out of his eyes. 

Tony didn't forget about him in those five years he was gone?

Peter felt soft hands land on his cheeks, and he was faced with Morgan, looking at him with understanding a child as young as her wouldn't even have, but she was Tony Stark's daughter after all. She was destined to change the world- and what she said next, changed Peter's world.

"Daddy loved you too, Peter."

And that was something the young man didn't know he needed to hear until that moment. All walls were broken, and he just found himself curling in on himself, feeling the hurt and shame just rush into him. 

If you asked Peter how he was fairing, he'd say he was fine- but he  _ wasn't. _

"I bet daddy felt lonely when you didn't visit him." Morgan said with a frown. "Will you please visit daddy more often? At least when mommy and me go?"

"Y-yeah- I promise." He held the little girl's hand tightly -with force that wouldn't hurt her of course- as if it was his lifeline, the only thing from keeping him from breaking at that very moment. "I-I miss Tony so much, too. And I've always wanted to visit- but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was just -"  _ Ashamed that I'm still so attached, so hurt, so weak. _ He felt like he wasn't even worthy to go back and see him again.

"That's okay, Peter." Morgan reassured him and held his hand. "I bet daddy understands. At least you're here now, right? You're here for daddy, and I bet daddy's very happy now that he finally gets to see you again."

And for a moment, despite how childish that all sounded, Peter allowed himself to believe it.

"Morgan?!" 

A voice came from behind them, and when both the the young man and little girl turned to see who it was, they found that it was Pepper Potts, running towards them with full on concern on her face. She was also getting soaked. Happy Hogan not too far behind her, and he was the one who carried the umbrella.

"Mommy!" She squealed and ran towards her. They embraced half way. 

"Morgan Stark! I can't believe you ran away! You had us worried sick!" Pepper scolded, but no anger was present on her expression, just relief. Morgan just hugged her mom, and apologized. "I'm sorry, mommy. I just really wanted to see daddy."

"You could have waited for me- we were supposed to go after the meeting- we were-" Pepper's scolding stopped when her eyes landed on Peter, and it changed to complete surprise. The young brunet could only awkwardly wave. 

"Hello, Mrs. Stark."

"Peter! I-I'm so glad to see you!" Pepper picked up Morgan and approached. She would have hugged him, and he would have hugged her, but Morgan was in the middle, so they just shared a knowing chuckle. "I-it's been so long since I last saw you. You've grown so much. What are you doing here?" 

Peter hesitated for a bit, but with Morgan looming at him expectantly, he couldn't find it in himself to lie. "I just- I missed Tony too."

Pepper smiled sadly at that, then raised a hand to run them through the soaked locks of the brunet. Peter found it comforting. "Me too. Me too." He then pulled him close to her side and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

"You know what, I bet Tony isn't happy that all three of us are getting soaked right now." The blonde said with a chuckle. "How about we all go to the Compound, dry up, and eat some dinner. Happy could just drive you back after- or- or you could even stay for the night- like old times Peter. We could call your aunt and ask for her permission." She looked at the teen expectantly. That was the moment Peter knew she missed him too. 

"Yeah, Mrs. Sta- Pepper. I'd love that."

They left quick messages for Tony before they started walking outside. Peter was right behind them, but he had stopped for a moment and stared at that peaceful tombstone. 

He went back swiftly and knelt in front if it, caressing the engraved name  _ 'Tony Stark' _ and he couldn't help but smile warmly. 

Finally, he gets this say it out loud. 

"I love you too, Dad."


End file.
